


Querida Kate

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Epistolary, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Billy le envía una serie de cartas a Kate mientras él va a la universidad y ella continúa salvando al mundo. (En este punto todos se mandan cartas entre todos).





	1. Querida Kate

**De: Billy Kaplan. Palo Alto, California.**  
**Para: Kate Bishop. Manhattan, Nueva York.**  
**20 de agosto del 2016.**

  
Querida Kate, (eso sonaba mejor en mi cabeza, lo juro) odio comenzar con esto pero ¿Cómo estas? Espero que estés pateando traseros y teniendo sexo seguro, sano y consensuado. Teddy sugirió que escribiera eso, no estoy seguro de sí hablaba en serio o sí sólo quería agregar algo. Como sea, en California hace calor y extraño Nueva York.

  
Lo único bueno que tiene este clima es la cantidad de chicos sin camiseta y por supuesto con chicos me refiero a Teddy. Él dice “hola” por cierto, desde la cocina. En toda su gloria sin camiseta.

  
Y hablando de lindos novios… ¿Cómo está Elí? Estoy seguro de que algún día será el mejor maestro de historia del mundo. Yo por mi parte, a pesar de que el año escolar no ha empezado sólo quiero terminar con todo el proceso educativo y comenzar a trabajar rápido. De hecho ya estoy buscando trabajo cerca del campus y no le digas a nadie pero creo que Teddy quiere ser voluntario con los bomberos locales. (Mi héroe).

  
Y bueno, debo ayudar a Teddy a desempacar, no puedo permitir que rompa algo o que lastime sus lindas manos ~~no importa si después se sana sólo, ese no es el punto.~~

  
Platonicamente tuyo, Billy.

  
PD: Papá horneó galletas y mi hermanito le dio unas cuantas a Eli cuando no estabas. Has lo que debas con esta información.


	2. Querido Billy

**De: Eli Bradley. Manhattan, Nueva York.**   
**Para: William Kaplan. Palo alto, California.**   
**24 de agosto del 2016.**

  
Para ser justos, Kate no estaba dentro de la órbita terrestre cuando tu hermano me dio esas galletas. De hecho ahora mismo ella no se encuentra disponible en esta época. ~~Así que no te preocupes si su repuesta te llega el 18 de agosto o algo así.~~

  
De todas formas, todo está bien en Nueva York. (Doom intentó secuestrar a Susan Storm dos veces esta semana y ni siquiera me di cuenta de la antorcha volando sobre la biblioteca hasta que salí y vi el auto en llamas con el que se estrelló) Supongo que ya me olvidé de como ser un héroe. Espero que las cosas sean más tranquilas en California ~~sé que te quieres olvidar de todo este asunto de los héroes y los villanos.~~

  
Pero volviendo a temas más alegres, Teddy me envió un texto. Ya sabes, como la gente normal y me dijo que ya estabas haciendo nuevos amigos (espero que no me estés reemplazando) y que ya encontraron un buen café para pasar las tardes.

  
Mi abuela dice que es importante comer aunque sea una vez junto a tu pareja todos los días. ¿Crees que tú y Teddy terminen como mis abuelos? ¿viejos y arrugados y amándose como si fuera la primera vez? Yo creo que si y eso me da esperanza sólo que no estoy seguro de sobre qué exactamente.

  
Por cierto yo creo que algún día tú serás el mejor abogado chupa-sangre del mundo. Después de todo, no hay nadie que discuta como tú.

  
Tu amigo, Eli.

 PD: No todos estamos interesados en la idea de tu novio sin camisa. Deja de alardear.

 


	3. Querido Eli

**De: Teddy Altman. Palo alto, California.**   
**Para: Eli Bradley. Manhattan, Nueva York.**   
**27 de agosto del 2016.**

  
Querido Eli ¿Cómo demonios se escribe una carta? Todavía no sé porqué hacemos esto, estamos en el siglo XXI por el amor del cielo. Billy piensa que es romántico, que algún día encontraremos cajas de vieja correspondencia y sonreiremos. A mi sólo me importa verlo sonreír hoy.

  
Imagino que esa es la razón por la que dejé a Hulkling con tanta facilidad. No quiero ser la razón por la que Billy deje de sonreír. Pero, hey. No todos los héroes llevan capas ¿verdad? Pienso ponerme de voluntario con los bomberos del sector ~~y si Billy consigue trabajo de barista seremos fanfiction hecho realidad.~~

  
¿Aún no ha regresado Kate? Creo que Billy la extraña y Tommy ha pasado a vernos por lo menos once veces a la semana. Hablando de Tommy, Billy me dijo que está avanzando en sus clases y que podrá postular a la universidad en menos de un año. Es gracioso como nuestras vidas de tornan normales ¿cierto? Casi no recuerdo como es ser “normal” pero eso es lo que pasa cuando eres alíen.

  
California es tranquila. No pasa mucho por aquí además de ruidosas fiestas de fraternidad y robos de autos excesivamente caros. Billy y yo pensamos en ahorrar para comprar alguna vieja carcacha que haga que los niños ricos de medicina y leyes en Stanford nos miren con desprecio y contemplación. Queremos el paquete completo. Tal vez nos unamos a alguna fraternidad y usemos nuestros trajes para Halloween ¿demasiado arriesgado?

  
_Con amor, Teddy._

  
PD: ¿Tommy también los visita a ustedes o el honor es sólo nuestro?


	4. Billy mi hermano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intenté escribir como lo haría Tommy. Nadie me cuelgue, please.

**De:TommyShepherd.FranciaEGiptoChina ynosécomosellama este lugar.**  
**Para:Billy Kapplan. Palo Alto CAlifornia**  
**2 de Septiembre del 2016.**

  
Billy mi hermano ~~miunicaverdaderaalmagemela~~ (y Teddy porque séquetútambienleesestascartas no me engañas, Altman). Para cuando recibas esta carta ya te habré visitado unas diez veces antes.

  
Pero no pienso peRMitir que no me incluyas en tus raras actividades de bicho raro. ~~Noquieroqueteolvidesdetuhermanofavorito~~.  
¿Cómo está la vieja California? Francia apesta a franceses molestos, en Egipto no hay nada más que arena, creo que confundí a China con Japón y nopiensovolveraestelugar, como se llame.

No es que sea un lugar peligroso. Estoy limpio lo juro. ~~Niunsoloactoheroicoenmeses~~. No quiero que te preocupes. No es que me importe, pero no quiero lidiar con tus cambios de humor cuando te vea en Cali.

  
Me han dicho que Kate aún no te ha respondido, mal educada como siempre. Notepreocupes. ~~POR FAVOR POR FAVOR. POR FAVOR. POR FAVOR.POR FAVOR POR FAVOR. POR FAVOR. POR FAVOR. POR FAVOR. POR FAVOR. POR FAVOR.POR FAVOR POR FAVOR. POR FAVOR. POR FAVOR. POR FAVOR. POR FAVOR. POR FAVOR.~~ Es obvio que ella está bien.

  
Teddy me dice que quieres extra curriculares, ¿tal vez unaclase de defensa personal? Así no tendrías que usar tus poderes si ya no quieresdependerdeellos. Es sólo una idea.  
Mis clases van bien, por cierto.

  
**Con amor paramihermanito y su rubio.**  
**Tommy.**

  
_Pd: ¿Alguna vezhaztratadodemolestaralosguardias del palacio de Buckingham? La verdad es que cuando insistes lo suficiente puedes lograr que te golpeen en la cara. Soy increíble ¿verdad? BESOS._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
